


The Big Bad & the Boy

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Bad did not yelp.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad & the Boy

The big bad did not yelp just because he sat down a little heavily on the staircase in the Magic Box. 

And certainly not because he had momentarily forgotten the pain that accompanied the deep scarlet of his arse cheeks. A hue inflicted by the sadistic bastard currently cleaning his glasses behind the counter because he might, just _might_ , have deliberately let that door slam shut on the slayer and cover her in demon goo. 

He smirked at the muttered "was worth it" but sympathetically ignored when Xander sat down and gave a little yelp of his own.


End file.
